


Wrong Door

by FinntheBoy119



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 05:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11571648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinntheBoy119/pseuds/FinntheBoy119
Summary: Allura was just minding her own business when she accidentally walks in on someone else's.





	Wrong Door

She went to the toilet and on her way back, opened the wrong door .

To her dismay, she found a very naked Lance and Keith behind it; both in a rather compromising position. 

  “Oh my god!”  Allura screamed, slapping her hands over her face.

  “Allura!”  She had figured there was something going on between the red and blue paladins.  Always disappearing together for hours.  She had been curious to know if her suspicions were correct, but _this_ was not how she had wanted to find out.  Hands still covering her eyes, Allura turned and ran out the door as quickly as she could. 

  “It’s not what it looks like!”  she heard Lance shout, followed immediately by a thud and a rustle of clothes.  The door banged shut behind her. 

What was it?  That stuff the paladins said got rid of awful memories?  Brain bleach.  That’s it.   She needed lots of that.

 

******************************************

 

 

 

  “Lance!  Are you okay?”  Keith yanked up his pants then quickly kneeled beside his debouched boyfriend.   Lance groaned and buried his face in his arms, his ears had turned an alarming shade of red.

  “That was so embarrassing!  How am I ever going to look her in the face again, Keith?”  Keith sighed and placed his hand on Lance’s back.

  “We’ll be fine Lance.  You’ll forget about it, she’ll forget about it.”  Lance lifted his head back up, his face just as red as his ears. 

  “Keith, she saw my ass and you fucking naked!”   Keith sighed.  Well, dinner was going to be awkward tonight.  He hoped the mice were the only ones Allura told about this.

 

*********************************************************

 

  “So, the nerds finally did it.  That only took fucking forever.”

  “Pidge, language!” Shiro grumbled at her.  He had a comforting arm wrapped around Allura’s shoulders as she conveyed to him the scene she had walked in on.  Her face was so red that her markings looked white.  Pidge typed away on her lap top.

  “Look, you weren’t the one who had to deal with a pinning, sexually frustrated Lance for the past year.  If he wasn’t flirting with some girl or cooking with Hunk, he was lying on my floor, whining about how attractive Keith is.”  She shuddered.

  “I’m just happy that they are finally getting along better.” Hunk said in from his place on the floor.  He fiddled with the robot he and Pidge had stolen on their last mission.  “I think it’s sweet.”  He beamed.

  “It would be sweeter if they would find another place to do certain…activities.”  Allura said, rubbing her temples.  They all nodded in silent agreement. 

  “I definitely don’t want to walk in on them fucking.”

  “Pidge!”

 

**************************************************************

 

 

Dinner was less awkward than everyone had expected it to be.  Allura managed to look at Keith and Lance without flushing and the two paladins seemed to have gotten over their embarrassment, that is, until Pidge opened her mouth.

  “So, how long have you nerds been doing it in hall closets?”  Keith spent the next few minutes of his life trying not to swallow his fork as Lance spit space juice across the table. Shiro buried his face in his hands, Allura suddenly seemed very interested in the table, and Hunk excused himself to the kitchen to help Coran cook more food.

   “W-w-what are you taking about Pidge?”  Lance croaked.  

“Oh, you know, a special _bonding moment_ you two idiots might have had today?”  Keith groaned and buried his face in his arms.  Pidge smirked as Lance glanced at Allura.  “So, how long?  I’ve got money on this Lance.”  Keith’s head shot up.

  “You bet money on us?” He squeaked.

  “Girl’s gotta do what a girl’s gotta do.  We don’t make money for saving the world.”  Lance groaned.

  “You are the worst sister ever, Pidge.”

  “Yeah, but you love me anyways.  Hunk!  You owe me fifty!”

 

************************************************

 

Earlier….

Long after Shiro and Allura had left the lounge area, Pidge and Hunk sat fussing over the last touches on the robot.

  “There!  Now it should be ours.  This’ll be great!   We can test it out on our next mission.”

  “We could use it to spy on Keith and Lance too.”

  “Pidge!”  Hunk cried.

  “What?  They’re the ones fucking in public.”  Hunk sighed.

  “You still can’t do that to your friends Pidge.”

  “Yeah, yeah.  Whatever.  Look, I promise not to spy on them if you’ll place a bet on something with me.”  Hunk wondered why he was Pidge’s friend sometimes.

  “Okay.  Fine.  What is it and how much?”

  “Fifty GAC says I can make Lance and Keith admit they screwed.”  Hunk buried his face in his hands and groaned.

  “And you promise you won’t go spy on them?”

  “Absolutely.”

  “Deal.”

 


End file.
